


Heartbeat to the Beat of the Drums

by Morrigan_Healy



Series: Bandom Oneshots [9]
Category: Bandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Healy/pseuds/Morrigan_Healy





	Heartbeat to the Beat of the Drums

"Hey, Seb, have you or Pie seen Addie lately?" David asked the minute he'd walked into Pierre's, only to have the singer toss a beer bottle towards him.

"Nah, didn't she go home like two hours ago?"

Jeff shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure – she said she didn't feel well, I think she said she was going to lie down…"

"In my room, I'd hope." David added under his breath, although Chuck had heard him and lightly smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"It scares me a little at how inclined you are to think she likes you, that's all. She's only been around us for a few months…"

Seb laughed, "I knew Amelia for a week and I knew she liked me, so what gives?"

"Maybe she's better at not being totally obvious?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT BEFORE OH MY-" the boys heard a female's voice from upstairs yell in excitement.

Almost immediately, the five took off up the stairs to see what was wrong.

When David turned the handle to his room, he found Addie perched on the bed, an old shoebox full of photos in front of her. She held two in her hands, and couldn't stop giggling.

"Uh, you okay?"

She giggled.

"You guys decided to come check in on me, hey? Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just going over old photos, mostly from high school," she grinned, motioning to the envelopes in the shoebox before protesting as David grabbed the photos she held out of her hands.

"HEY!"

"Hey, oh? Holy friggin' – you sure you're not a vampire, Addie? This photo looks years old, and where the hell are the rest of us?"

"Rest of you?" she asked; perplexed before it occurred to her as to why he was so curious.

"Well, yeah – here's Chuck and you, but I don't see myself or Pie or Seb or Jeff…and you're even in a Role Model shirt, because I remember those, I think this is one I actually had," David continued.

She almost snorted at the irony. It had been a common prank among her and Amelia, as well as their SP-Crew friends, that whenever English rolled around they'd break out their Role Model and Simple Plan shirts just in case photos made yearbook.

"David – that's not Chuck, I promise."

He tilted his head, clearly a confused puppy dog at the moment.

"It's my old English teacher from senior year of high school. His name was Andrew Lelinski." She puts a hand to her mouth to stop the now near-fit of laughter she's gotten herself into, but at this David only passes the photo around.

Pierre whistled.

"Holy fuck, Addie – how old are you in this? You sure don't look any different."

"17, I think? Yeah, that was taken right before my birthday. I talked him into a picture as a present, said I'd quit bugging him."

"Bugging him about what?"

"Well, the whole damn class knew there was a reason I was always acting like a know it all, answering everything and sometimes just zoning out for no reason if I was watching when he talked…and then, heh," she rolled her eyes, adjusting how she sat so it gave her enough time to steal a glance at Chuck, "I think when I left my notebook in his class and he gave it back to me before class started the next day they knew."

"Knew what?" Jeff asked, mildly intrigued by how uncanny the resemblance was between Chuck and her old teacher.

"Well, I kinda had filled it with your lyrics instead of actual notes."

All the guys went wide eyed.

"Oh, it gets better – so he brings his IPod to class, right? So one morning when I walked in, I notice it's playing something. Way. Too. Familiar. And then, to make matters worse, I look to see him, sitting at his desk, keyboard pushed aside, coffee on the other side of his computer tower…and he's got drumsticks. He knew I knew, so naturally, just as the damn song switched, he starts playing along with it. To be fair, it was still five minutes before the class bell, I always got there early, but still."

"What song, come on. Please?" Pierre pleaded, "This story's just getting interesting."

"If I told you there'd be no fun in that…I mean, you guys have enough practice gear here…I could just show you," she ended with a wink at Chuck and his heart practically skipped a beat when he noticed how her right hand had moved in a tiny peace sign, almost like how he often did.

Five minutes later they were all in the basement, and surprisingly, Addie knew her way around a drumset. Plugging in her mp3 player and putting headphones in, she grabbed a pair of sticks and started to play, not surprised when Chuck actually yelped once he'd figured out which song it was.

Pausing, she grinned at the guys.

"I told you it got better, didn't I?" She teased, spinning around on the stool, haphazardly trying to juggle the sticks before Chuck stepped behind her and grabbed them in midair, stopping her mid-spin.

"Yeah, but Addie – how old was this guy?" he asked, the rest of Can't Keep My Hands Off You already playing through his head. He tried not to think about how well she could play, she could keep time and rhythm, he for a second wondered how that would translate to – no, he couldn't possibly think that. It was clear that she probably liked David more than him.

"Only 30, one of the youngest teachers at the time. Don't worry, I've had crushes on older guys, it's nothing." She shrugged, completely nonchalant.

She tried to ignore the look she was giving him; she knew her eyes were saying exactly what her mouth couldn't with the guys there. Surprisingly, he nodded just to her, having understood at last what she had meant by the entire tale.

"Nothing? You're basically saying this was a giant inside joke that you had a crush on him because he looked like-" Pierre had cut in, his sentence dying as David put a hand on his arm, pointing with mouth agape.

Because, naturally, Chuck had closed the gap between himself and Addie and had kissed her full on the mouth.

"Chuck, I'm cold…" I whined half-heartedly as we sat in the living room on the couch, me curled up in his arms, a thin blanket draped half-hazard across my legs.

"Well if you'd stop fidgeting so much, mon cherie, I don't think that'd be a problem," he teased, turning his head to trial soft kisses down my neck to my shoulder, never minding the exposed-still-healing hickies from the few days before, that argument had quickly turned from words and slamming doors to not wanting to let go of each other in order to breath as we forgot our anger in the midst of a completely different emotion.

"The couch isn't exactly comfy; we both know the bed is better." I argued, trying not to roll my eyes, knowing the reaction that would earn me – he never took me seriously after he saw me do that, insisted it was somehow childish that I should display how displeased the previous remark had made me.

"And we both know what'll happen to you the moment I shut the door, love." He continued, although he softened the remark by nuzzling me. I immediately sighed as I began to hear the slight pitter-patter of raindrops on the roof, meaning tonight was going to be another long one.

I never slept well with the rain, or thunder, for that matter, I was a light sleeper. And though it calmed me, part of me wanted to be that little kid that still dove under blankets with every crash of thunder that rattled the windows, as cracked and dilapidated as they might have been.

"You've never let it stop me before."

"I just know how you get, and come on – this is one of the greatest movies ever made, and yet you're completely focused on other agendas…I have half the mind to think you're spending too much time around David and Pierre," he concluded with a laugh, I couldn't help shaking my head as I attempted to adjust myself in his arms, satisfied only when he too sat up and moved.

In a matter of seconds his arms wrapped around my waist as he picked me up, I couldn't repress the giggle that left my lips as I noticed he'd start walking to our bedroom – he was carrying me to bed, yet again. It was always like this on thunderstorm nights, he knew how I got, what effect it would have.

"Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, feigning complete idiocy.

"This…carry me like this. I'm not a child."

"If you insist." He shrugged, setting me back down, to where I put a hand to the doorknob, turning it.

"Now...back to what I was saying...you know Fifty Shades is being turned into a movie, and we've both read the books...and uh, I kinda wanna-"

"That, really?" he teased, face contorting into a rather scheming grin.

"Amoureux, come on - we both know we're good at it, so please? Just tonight?"

He laughs, "Of course, 're lucky I didn't have practice today - not that that'd even tire me out," he added with a wink, and already my heart's slowing because I'm heating up.

The moment he steps into our room, he closes the door behind me, and I shrug, taking a deep breath before slipping into the mode I want to use.

"You're gonna leave without a goodbye? I don't think I can let you do that," Addie giggled, flopping down on the large bed, watching as Chuck pulled off that faded light blue Role Model tshirt she loved so much.

"You're reading that book too much, love. You know I can get like that."

"That's my point," she deadpanned, standing up and walking over to him, "Come on, you can show up late to practice..they'll understand. Don't make me bite my lip, I know how you'll get."she teased, and he could practically see her pupils dilate.

"The only one that'll be biting your lips is me."

At this she manages a half smirk, right before he turns and moves, pinning her to the back of the bedroom door, between that and his body, the instant heat between them causing her to moan softly and bit her lip in satisfaction.

"Babe, don't." he pleads, she's far too good at being like Ana for her own good.

"You know I'll do anything, haven't I proved that enough?" and at the following eyeroll, she gasps as his nails dig into her hips, she can feel him pressing into her and -fuck- is he turned on.

"Or do I need to show you again?" she asks, giggling before she continues, "We always end up like this after practice when you get home...I love waking up to purpling lovemarks and messy hair...even better to a shower because it means you haven't left yet. And before you leave tonight...I want you. Seriously. Right. Fucking. Now."

Her voice is dripping with want, it's everything Chuck can do to not thread his fingers into her hair and kiss her til he can't breath.

"Adeline- I-"

Before he can even say her name again, her lips are against his and she's leaning up into him, lightly rocking her hips against him, fingers already working the buttons on his shirt.

"Sil vous plait? Pour moi?" she tries, looking up into hazel eyes, batting thick lashes.

A minute later, and Chuck knows exactly what he's doing for the rest of the night.

Two months later and the boys had just gotten home from browsing the local gear shops, and Addie and Amelia had stayed home.

Of course, when they got back, they didn't expect to see Amelia stretched out on the couch, watching VH1 without her younger friend.

"Hey, Amelia? Where's Addie?" Seb asked as he sat down next to her, grabbing the remote she was offering.

"Puking, she said it's probably food poisoning from the Taco Bell we had yesterday," she explained, not even making a face.

"Taco Bell? Really? After I told you two –"

"You didn't tell us anything. And I think on top of that she was drinking last night."

On the last three words, Chuck's head pokes in from the kitchen.

"She wasn't drinking last night."

"Not what David told me."

"DAVID PHILLPPE DESROSIERS GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN, NOW."

Oh, fuck.

Amelia had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from howling in laughter; Chuck was literally turning into Molly Weasley on the rest of them.

"What? What? You don't need to yell, I'm just down the hall!" David protested as he came out of his room, shaking his head.

"You let Addie drink last night?"

"Huh? No. I mean, wasn't like she downed a few bottles or anything, it was only some shots of stuff, I kept an eye on her."

"YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS WITH ALCOHOL!"

"Jesus, Chuck, calm down. It was a snakebite, two shots of not-shitty tequila, bourbon and then I got her to try Jaegar."

"SHE TRIED JAEGAR?"

"Not like she drank it or anything, she got one shot, swallowed half of it and spit out the rest, demanding I grab better scotch."

From somewhere in the living room there's muffled snickering, and Pierre looks like he's dying.

"She's your girl, Chuck – won't take a Jaegar shot and insists on better scotch."

"Mind metalbending the bathroom lock so I can check on her then?"

The room is silent; usually this isn't something he'd even suggest. And being that it's so quiet, the six manage to hear muffled retching, coupled with exasperated sighs and whines.

"Hey Pie, maybe that's a good idea," Jeff suggests, glancing down the hall, slightly worried about how much David actually got her to drink the night before.

Without another word Chuck is already walking down towards the bathroom, and is seconds from knocking on the door when it surprisingly opens a crack.

"Addie?" he calls softly, not sure what to expect.

"I'm o-okay, I p-promise." She replied, although he could tell from her voice she wasn't.

"Are you gonna mind if I come in?"

"N-No. I'm j-just a l-lit-" and before she can finish the word, he hears her retching again.

Slipping into the small bathroom, it's automatically like reliving the days after No Pads came out, because the twenty-something has her head halfway into the toilet bowl, and the smell of alcohol is definitely present

"Ssshhh, you're okay, here," and in one move .he's careful to pull back her curls off her face and neck, noticing the washcloth she already had sitting on the sink.

When she finally stops and coughs, managing to lift her head, he hands her the washcloth, and it's then that he takes notice of how pale she is, it's as if all the colour has drained from her face.

Leaning against the bathtub, she laughs softly, fiddling with the towel she was sitting on.

"Addie…"

"Don't be mad…pl-please, I swear, I didn't drink! I just – I got really sick all of a sudden…" she apologized immediately, pausing only when he smiled.

"I'm not mad, ma cherie, you're sick. Amelia said something about Taco Bell, so it's probably just food poisoning like you think."

She actually laughed, grabbing for the glass of water on the other side of the magazine rack.

"Yeah but I didn't want you to freak out thinking I was drunk off my ass…and like, you were yelling at David, I could hear it from in here!"

"I just don't think he's the best influence on you, that's all. Are you okay now?" he asked, noticing how she'd kept glancing at his lips as she talked.

"Yeah, aside from the fact my throat's sore and I really don't feel like doing anything, I'm fine, I think."

Standing up, she shakily grabbed for the sink, not surprised when he caught her to help her steady herself.

"You didn't have to come in here you know…although I appreciate it."

He nodded; feeling her arms go around him in a light hug, being she still wasn't feeling the greatest. Absentmindedly one of his hands ran through her curls, and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I think Pierre's smart enough to leave Nutella cheesecake for you. Think you can eat that?"

Her face immediately lit up, and she giggled, leaning up to kiss him, hoping she still didn't have that awful metallic-y acid-y burn in her mouth.

"Of course! I'm the kinda girl that'll eat that out of the jar, you think cheesecake form is going to stop me?"

Later that night, when the boys were downstairs playing video games, AJ and Amelia sat up in Seb's room, watching Supernatural and painting their nails.

"Hey Amelia…can I tell you something without you freaking out or anything? And you can't tell the guys, like, not. A. Word."

"Not even the rational, usually-always-calm one?" she tried, funny how nicknames for them had happened already and they knew exactly who the other one meant.

"Especially not him. Because…well…" Addie sighed, half-laughing as she did so.

"Because I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
